Maldita Suerte
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Si le preguntaran a Draco Malfoy lo que quiere en este momento estoy segura de que responderia "Cambiar Mi Maldita Suerte"


Maldita Suerte

"Creo que no podré sobrevivirte.  
Se me acabó la ilusión  
Esa noche en que te fuiste.  
Tu me deshiciste"

Ves como lloran, como se desesperan y se abrazan entre si y quizás tu frialdad se esta agotando mientras Ginny Weasly toma tu mano y susurra un débil lo siento te sueltas con enfado hacia el medico mientras lo tomas de la bata exigiendo que te respondiera la mentira que te acababan de decir y solo obtienes un "Tratamos de hacer todo lo posible pero no resistió "llevas tus manos a tu pelo y lo revuelves con frustración

"Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte,  
Entre duelo y dolor  
Imagino tu carita triste  
Cuando me dijiste:

Lo siento tanto  
Ya no puedo, me he quedado sin amor.

Para que continuar,  
Si falta corazón?"

Se nubla tu vista de inmediato y solo puedes pensar que todo fue tu culpa y recuerdas solo 3 horas atrás

Flas Black

-Enfrente a mi familia-le sonríes y ella te responde- por ti- la miras y continuas- e escogí por primera vez hace 5 años atrás y por Merlín sabes que te adoro y por eso- haces pausa y te arrodillas- te vuelvo a escoger Hermione Granger – le muestras el anillo y tomas su mano- te escojo como mi esposa y como la madre de mis hijos

Fin del flash Black

-¿Por qué me dejaste?- susurras con voz débil y ronca, tus palabras se ahogan en tu llanto-¿Por qué?- -¿Por qué si yo te amo y te amare?- ¿PORRRR QUUUEEE MALDITASEA?- caes de rodillas no puedes soporta el dolor de haberla perdido

"Maldito el momento en que te hice mía  
Si dices adiós y te amo todavía!  
Maldita las ganas de volver a verte  
Si ya te he perdido.

Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo  
Vivir para ti  
Morir cada segundo.

Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo!  
Y el cielo se desplomó..."

Lloras como un niño pequeño con tus manos en la cara protegiendo el poco orgullo que te queda

¿Orgullo?

Que orgullo te queda sin ella

Golpeas el suelo con frustración, por un momento tienes la duda de su muerte y te levantas con rapidez y corres hacia su habitación y la ves allí con tan serena parece dormida piensas y caminas con cautelas hacia ella y te sientas a su lado

Rozas su mano con delicadeza

- Mi cielo vuelve por favor…-sabes que es inútil pero no perdías las esperanzas que de un momento a otro esos bellos ojos cafés se abrieran –por favor, solo vivo para ti y muero por ti, no me dejes así, no me dejes con el corazón lleno de amor por ti...no me importa el resto del mundo! – gruesas lágrimas caen por tu rostro

Flas Black

Toma tu mano y la pone en su corazón- lo sientes?- te pregunta de forma dulce y tu solo asientes- Se acelera cuando te ve Draco Malfoy – le sonríes tiernamente - y el al igual que yo quiere que sepas que me la jugare por ti y no te perderé por esta estúpida guerra eso grávatelo Draco Malfoy –

Fin del flas Black

-me lo juraste – le reprochas- Juraste jugártela por mi- te dejas caer en su cuerpo y lloras sobre su pecho-

Flas Black

-Hermione Granger es mi novia padre y no te permito que la ofendas y desherédame si quieres reniégame como hijo si así lo deseas pero jamás escúchame bien padre jamás dejare a la mujer que amo. La miras y caes en cuenta que estas desafiando a tu padre- y el día que no este con ella escúchame bien padre ese día alguno de los dos estaremos muertos-

Fin del flash Black

-discúlpame mi amor discúlpame, dios sabe que yo te adoro y te adore quizás no fue bastante quizás me equivoque pero el dolor esta matándome- lloras y tomas su cara entre tus manos

"Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino  
Desesperado me ves!  
Como me golpeó el destino  
Inmenso vacío.

Solo qué queda de nuestra alegría?  
Una botella en el mar,  
Un río de melancolía  
Y yo que no sabía...

Que tu eras tanto y eras todo, el infinito para mi  
Me vuelvo loco amor  
Ay que será de mi!

Maldito el momento en que te hice mía  
Si dices adiós y te amo todavía!  
Maldita las ganas de volver a verte  
Si ya te he perdido.

Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo  
Vivir para ti  
Morir cada segundo.

Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo!  
El cielo se desplomó...  
Dios sabe que te adoro y te adore  
tal vez no fue bastante tal vez me equivoque  
hoy el dolor esta matándome"

Y torturándote el alma rozas tus labios con los fríos de ella y ese detalle te derrumba y llora levantándola completamente y abrazándote a ella

"Maldito el momento en que te hice mía  
Si dices adiós y te amo todavía!  
Maldita las ganas de volver a verte  
Si ya te he perdido.

Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo  
Vivir para ti  
Morir cada segundo.

Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo!  
El cielo se desplomó..."

Harry Potter te separa de ella al momento del levantamiento de su cuerpo

-Fue mi culpa- gritas – fue mi culpa que mi padre le hiciera esto – confiesas y te dejas caer llorando

Mi cielo se desplomo...

Parte de este fics lo viví, y es realmente triste doloroso y sientes que el mundo se te acaba cuando sale esa persona que trata de salvarle la vida y no lo hace en el cual depositas tu confianza y te dice lo siento no se pudo hacer nada

Q.E.P.D Arnaldo Martínez Villegas


End file.
